Ali Taylor
}} Alistair "Ali" Taylor was the son of Richard and Karen Taylor, and the brother of Darlene, Georgina and Ethan Taylor. He was also in a relationship with Nicole Owen until his death in August 2005. Biography Arrival Ali had a clash of personalities with his step-brother Justin Burton from the start, and as a result, the pair did not get on. Things got worse for Ali as Justin developed an addiction to marijuana, made worse by the fact that the pair shared a bedroom. At school, Justin started hanging out with Stephen Mackintosh, who sold him marijuana. Ali was bullied by both Justin and Macki, however, Ali's natural response to this was to ignore the bullying. Ali then made friends with Nicole Owen. Back at home, Ali tried to tell both his step-mother, Liz Burton, and his father, Richard Taylor, how he could no longer live with Justin. Little action was taken. and it got out of control when Justin pushed Ali's sister, Darlene, through a window. This led to Darlene having a scar and Justin being sent to a boot camp. When Justin returned, Ali could not forgive him, despite Justin trying to tell Ali that he had changed for the better. Eventually, Ali began to believe Justin and the pair began to get along. Ali started to develop feelings for Nicole, but he never managed to tell how he felt about her as she had fallen for Justin. Despite Nicole clearly fancying his step brother, Ali's relationship with Justin became stronger. Macki's Attempted Murder Ali and Justin's friendship had not gone unnoticed by Macki, who had become angry that Justin didn't want to hang out with him and his gang, or buy drugs off him anymore. Macki started to bully both Justin and Ali. Ali suffered racial abuse and was called names like "Monkey Boy". Despite confiding with his sister Darlene, the pair still could not shake off Macki's bullying as it got from bad to worse. In the end it got so bad that both Ali and Justin would not even step outside their house and Justin bought a hunting knife for protection. The knife was found by Ali's dad, Richard who put it in a safe place. Ali then reached breaking point as could not confide in his parents or teachers and decided to take matters in his own hands and it was Ali's unrequited crush on Nicole that eventually proved his undoing. After Nicole rebuked him for being a coward, Ali took the knife, that Richard had confiscated from Justin, from its hiding place and sought out Macki alone. Ali went looking for Macki and challenged him to a fight, Macki led Ali to a deserted area and whilst Ali's back was turned and picked up a brick. Killing Macki and Death Meanwhile, Justin and Darlene found the knife had gone missing and went looking for Ali. The two split up and Justin spotted Ali, just as Macki was about to swing the brick. Justin quickly yelled at Ali to watch out and as Macki was about to hit him with a brick, Ali managed to turn around just in time and as an act of self-defence, Ali stabbed Macki with the knife. Justin then ran up to Ali and ordered him to give him the knife and run home whilst he would deal with the knife. Scared by his actions, Ali ran in fear, but ran in front of an oncoming car and was struck. Darlene reached Ali just in time to see the accident happen and rode with him in the ambulance. Later in hospital, both Ali and Macki died, and Justin hid the knife in the hospital toilets. Days later, Justin was arrested for Macki's murder, but was found not guilty. Kill count Murders/manslaughters #Stephen Mackintosh, 19th August 2005 - Stabbed in self-defence. See also *List of appearances *Taylor family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Taylor family Category:Students Category:Killers Category:2003 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:2005 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:1989 births Category:Body Boost empolyees Category:Past characters